Dem' Bones!
by KyoZaber
Summary: Short Story: The Pizza Cats are in trouble. Skeletons roam the streets of Little Tokyo!


Samurai Pizza Cats: Season 3  
  
= Dem' Bones! =  
  
By Kyo Zaber  
  
*Samurai Pizza Cats is Copyrighted by it's respected creators. I do not own Samurai Pizza Cats. This is a Fan fiction written for entertainment.*  
  
=========  
  
Narrator: Here we have our favorite pup, that cool guy of coolness, the one… the only…  
  
Big Al: *Annoyed* Get on with it already!  
  
Narrator: Oh all right! Here is Big Al Dente with an important announcement…  
  
Big Al: *Clears his throat.* Thank you! As he said, I'm Big Al Dente. And I've got a little something to say to you viewer's out there… RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
  
*Runs off screaming.*  
  
Narrator: What the heck was that all about?... Oh my goodness! It appears that in the streets of Little Tokyo are skeletons romeing about!  
  
Big Al: *Pop's in momentarily* What kind of acting is that? At least I was more convinceing….  
  
Narrator: Well I never… I don't know about you folks… but I'm going home! I don't have to stay and take this type of abuse!  
  
At the Pizza Emporium  
  
Fran: *Very Scared* SPEEDY! Hammer those doors shut! POLLY! Close those windows! GUIDO! Don't Panic!  
  
Guido: *Sitting back* I'm not panicing. I'm as laid back as the next feline…  
  
Speedy: *Hammering away* Yeah right! In case you haven't noticed, all the felines in the building are hard at work! That is accept 1 individual…  
  
Guido: *Smiles, sit's back, and stares a picture in his hands.* Well, when you've got what I've got… you don't need to panic…  
  
Polly: *Behind Guido with a frying pan.* Guido… *Swish~ BAM!!!* GET UP AND HELP!!!  
  
Guido get's nailed on the head with Polly's frying pan, and momentarily drops the photo in his hand. It's a photo of Luciel.  
  
Speedy: *Run's over and picks the photo up.* WOW! Now I know why you aren't scared! -=I'll have to keep this for my private collection!=-  
  
Polly: *Looks angry.* Speedy… *Begins to walk in his direction.* This frying pan can have your name on it too if you like…  
  
Speedy: *Scared* NO NO NO, that's ok! *Tosses the picture.* I'll get back to work!  
  
Fran: *Very Very Scared.* Well that'd be nice… *Points with a shakeing hand.* BUT THE WALKING SKELETONS ARE ALLREADY HERE!!!  
  
A tall, fat skeleton and a short stubby skeleton walk in.  
  
Tall Skeleton: We've come… for you! *Points at Fran*  
  
Fran: *Freaks out* WHAT!!!!  
  
Small Skeleton: Actually… no… *Spookey Voice* We've come for you all~!  
  
Speedy + Polly + Francine: *Scream*  
  
Tall Skeleton: Enough talk! Get them!  
  
Narrator: Well… it seems that the legal team we have on staff is better then the one's we had last season. *Clears throat* Anyway… What will our hero's do!? Is this the end for our beloved felines!? And what is it with Guido?  
  
Guido: *Grins* I'll tell you what's up… *Stands up on a table.* I'm the Hero of this episode!!!   
  
At those words, shiney lights and special effects go off around Guido  
  
Speedy: *Disbelief* What!?  
  
Polly: So that's why you've been so… weird!  
  
Fran: *Screams* WHO CARES! JUST GET RID OF THE GHOSTS!  
  
Guido: *Grins* Fear not! For the skeletons will go away once I douse them with…   
  
*Whips out a water pistol* Hot Sauce!  
  
Tall + Short Skeleton: What?  
  
Narrator: With those fearless words of wisdom, Guido jumps down and beings squirting the 2 diabolicle skeletons with hot sauce.   
  
Tall Skeleton: What's this supposed to do?  
  
Guido: *Grins* Just wait a minute and see…  
  
Narrator: The time seems to pass by… rather quickly actually. Within moments absolutely nothing has happened!  
  
Guido: *In dis-belief* What!?   
  
Tall Skeleton: *Grins*  
  
Narrator: Don't ask how a skeleton grins, because I won't tell ya!  
  
Guido: *Scared* That's it writer! I'll get you for this!  
  
Big Al: *Appears from the Kitchen.* Not while I'm around!  
  
Music Plays  
  
Big Al: *Wide Eye'd* Is that!!! *Drooling.* Hot Sauce on spare ribs!  
  
Tall + Short Skeleton: *Look at each other with concern.* Oh no…  
  
Narrator: With the courageous war-cry ever known to man, Big Al leaps at the Skeletons and begins to chow down!  
  
Big Al: *Lunging* Remember the Gumbo!  
  
While Al is feasting.  
  
Polly: *Puzzled* Remember the gumbo?  
  
Fran: He must be Cajun…  
  
Speedy: No kiddin! Look at him go!!!  
  
Guido: My… this was supposed to be my big break!  
  
Fran: *Grins* Well it looks like your break turned into Al's lunch!  
  
Speedy + Polly + Al + Skeletons: *Laugh*  
  
Narrator: After about 10 minutes the skeletons are gone, and as a coincidence has it… they weren't skeletons at all! They were in fact…  
  
Big Momma: That's right! Big Momma and Sunny!  
  
Sunny: It's about time we got to do a villain angle on this show!   
  
Guido: *Cries* I was upstaged by them!   
  
Narrator: Yes Guido, you were… and so ends another adventure in Little Tokyo. The day has been saved by none other than Big Al Dente. And let's all hope that we never have to see a script as badly written as this one!  
  
Scene fades out, then back to a trailor lot.  
  
Kyo: *Typeing* Man! What's with all these star's and their stupid requests!  
  
Guido: *Behind Kyo, with a Frying Pan.* You're gonna keep typing until you get me the right script!  
  
Kyo: *Grumbles* The other script was fine, you just stink as an actor…  
  
Guido: I'll show you stinks!  
  
Kyo: *Gasps* No! Not the!  
  
Guido: STALE KITTY LITTER!!!  
  
Narrator: Let that be a lesson to all you writers out there… In a trailer… no one can hear you scream…  
  
THE END! 


End file.
